Oral Presentation
by Cheating Death
Summary: Hidan is having a stressful day at work, and it's only getting more aggravating. However, he gets a pleasant surprise when his fiancée stops by for a visit. Maybe she'll even stay awhile. And Hidan's always wanted to have sex in his office... Lemon.


**Okay, here's my newest one-shot, which happens to be a lemon. So if you don't like that kind of thing, I suggest that you don't read it. If you have no problem with it, then feel free to read and review :)**

_**Oral Presentation**_

"What do you mean it's not ready yet!? You had one job! One _fucking_ job! What the hell, you lazy bastard," Hidan growled, fuming as he held the phone to his ear. "I told you two weeks ago that I needed the final drafts by tomorrow. Seriously, what the fuck?"

His assistant, Tobi, began to give him a frenzied excuse. "I'm sorry, Sempai, but there was a problem with-"

"I don't give a shit," the silver-haired man cut him off, undeniably pissed. "Don't give me excuses, just finish the damn advertisement for that stupid energy drink. Prickzilla is gonna be here tomorrow and I need to show it to him. Obviously your name will be dropped so you're more likely to get that fucking promotion. Can you have it done by tomorrow morning or what?"

"Of course!" Tobi replied hastily. "It will be done by then. I will even bring you some homemade cookies that I bought from the store!""

Hidan rubbed his temples, and sighed in exasperation. "Alright. Leave the final drafts on my fucking desk in the morning, and then send another copy of it to my computer, just in case I happen to lose it..."

"Will do, sir. I will make sure-"

"Okay, that's great. Bye." Hidan hung up on him and let out a groan. Today was going to be a long ass day. And truth be told, he was only trying to get Tobi promoted simply because he was sick and tired of dealing with the moron.

Hidan would be the first one to admit that he wasn't your typical boss. He didn't care if you showed up to work hungover or still drunk off your ass. Hell, he'd shown up to work himself like that. He didn't give a damn if you spent half your day looking at porn or sneaking off into the bathroom to snort some coke that you had bought from that shady guy who hung outside the office building all day. As long as you did your damn job and handed in your work, he didn't give a shit. He was pretty lenient, especially for being loud, obnoxious, and ill-tempered. All around, he was a good guy and actually did appreciate his employees and gave them a pretty decent salary, despite them fucking around for a good portion of the day. Sure, he swore more than a sailor, but the employees were used to it. To them, it was just his manner of speaking. As long as you did your job and weren't a complete asshole, you would stay off of his shit list.

Hidan's looks alone made him the object of affection among almost all of the female employees, including the married ones. Hell, there were even a few men who secretly wished that they could get into his pants. The twenty-six year-old was extremely handsome, with silver hair that he had slicked back in a way that looked irresistible on him. His violet eyes could be so cold but alluring at the same time. Unless the CEO of the marketing company was coming in, like tomorrow, he tended to keep his white dress shirt mostly unbuttoned beneath his blazer. The female workers fantasized about running their hands over his toned, chiseled chest, and he had a trademark smirk that the women (and those few men) found to be incredibly sexy. He was the type of boss that turned you on and scared the crap out of the you at the same time.

"Fucking hell," he muttered. "I've only been here for a few hours, and I'm already on the verge of fucking killing someone. How fucking hard is it to finish something with a deadline that I gave to them fucking weeks ago? Sometimes I think I should just hire a fucking monkey," he ranted to himself, dropping numerous F-bombs.

The job was great paying, and he had his own private office, so he supposed that maybe he shouldn't be so hateful towards it. He had an awesome view of the city from the eight floor, as long as he opened the shades. There was a mini fridge (which more often than not had some type of alcoholic beverage stashed inside), a large, sturdy desk, and even a couch that he had put in. It seemed to be the only thing that the CEO actually enjoyed sitting on whenever he came in to either bitch about something, or when he just showed up in general. Every day, Hidan fantasized about killing the man in at least twenty different ways. Today, he had already come up with thirty variations, and it wasn't even noon yet.

Suddenly, his intercom buzzed and his secretary's voice came over the speaker. "Sir, you have a visitor."

Hidan growled. "Tell them that I'm fucking busy and to come back later."

There was a pause before the woman spoke up again. "Okay, she's got something for you, so I'll just put aside until you're ready for it."

The man frowned. "Who the fuck is it?"

"Your fiancée," she replied.

Hidan felt a rush of happiness and grinned. "Why the fuck didn't you say so in the first place? Send her in."

Thirty seconds later, there was a soft knock on his office door, and he opened it excitedly. Hinata smiled up at him, a neatly wrapped box held in her hands.

"Hi, Hidan-kun," she said with a warm smile. "I'm sorry if I showed up at a bad time. I just wanted to drop off some lunch for you since you rushed out so quickly this morning."

Hidan smirked and pulled her into his office, shutting the door behind them. "Even if I'm up to my ass in work, you're more than welcome to come and visit me whenever the fuck you feel like it. Especially if you have food..." He bent down and kissed her, giving her a playful nip on her lower lip.

"Well, I brought you your favorite." Hinata walked over to his desk and placed the box on it. "I know you've been so stressed out lately."

"Nah, I'm fine..." he mumbled, staring at his beautiful fiancée.

Hinata wore a light blue sun dress, her sizable breasts swelling deliciously with just the right amount of cleavage. The thin material clung to her curves before gently flowing out and ending halfway down her thighs. There was a small white pattern of blossoms that trailed down one side of her dress, down to them hem. She wore white pumps to complete her outfit and to Hidan, she looked like a goddess. Her long indigo hair tumbled freely down to her waist, and she had the prettiest lavender eyes that practically made him melt whenever she gazed at him. Her lips were soft and rosy, and her porcelain skin was absolutely flawless. At twenty-two years old, she was petite and delicate, nearly a foot shorter than her man. There was an innocence to her that Hidan found to be completely adorable.

Hell, Hidan was still confused as to why she had agreed to go out with his loud, rude ass in the first place, much less accept his marriage proposal. She was so sweet and kind, and patiently listened to him calmly whenever he went off into a rant about his day of work (which was pretty much every day).

Hinata went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss his neck. "I missed you and wanted to see you, even if it's only for a minute. I know you're busy." She rubbed up against him teasingly.

Hidan grinned, feeling an excited twitch coming from between his legs. As sweet as Hinata was, she had a little naughty side of her, something she kept hidden exclusively for Hidan only. Just by brushing her fingers against his groin, or those little smacks she administered to his ass on passing made her into quite a little temptress. Today was no different, and Hidan let out a groan of desire as he felt her breasts pressing up against his chest suggestively. He hugged her close, inhaling a subtle yet intoxicating scent of jasmine.

"I should probably get going so that you can get back to work," she whispered, peering into his violet eyes with her lavender ones. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You're never a bother," he replied with a grin. "Fuck, why don't you stay awhile?"

Hinata looked unsure. "Is that okay, though?"

Hidan snorted. "Why the fuck not? Unless His Royal Douchebagness is here, I'm in charge. And he's not coming in until tomorrow, so as far as I can see, no one can say shit about you being here."

"Umm, okay. If you say so." She rested her cheek against his broad chest, giving Hidan an idea.

"You know...I've always wanted to have sex in my office," he whispered seductively in her ear, letting his fingers entwine with her silky locks.

She looked up at him, slightly puzzled. "What, here? I'm not so sure that it's such a good idea... I mean, what if someone finds out?"

"Don't worry, they won't." Hidan smirked. "They fucking know better than to bother me. There's no lock, but everyone knows that if they barge in without knocking first, I won't hesitate to fire their asses. So we'll be fine." _And there's no fucking lock on the door... Need to get one installed asap..._

Hinata blushed lightly at the thought. "Well...I guess we can do something..."

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Hidan bent down and crashed his lips against hers, pulling her close to him. Hinata's arms encircled his neck, responding to the kiss. She moaned softly when his tongue slipped into her mouth, and Hidan felt his member twitch with excitement at the sound. The wake-up sex they'd had that morning hadn't been enough to satisfy the aroused male; not even close.

Hidan unzipped the back of Hinata's dress, letting it slide down her body and onto the floor. The young woman stepped out of it, now stripped down to the skimpy white lingerie she had worn underneath. Her breasts swelled over the cups of her lacy bra, and Hidan could see that her nipples were pert underneath it. The pair of panties was barely there, covering just enough skin to tease the man out of his mind. She still wore her pumps, looking like a little vixen as she gazed up at him with her eyes half-lidded in a seductive kind of way.

Hidan wasted no time at all, greedily squeezing one breast as he reached down to grab her bottom. He felt the rest of his buttons of his shirt unfasten, exposing the rest of his toned chest. Hinata ran her hands down his muscular body, stopping right at his belt. She hitched her breath when he rubbed his thumb on her nipple, touching her through the thin lace. His other hand moved back up to unclip her bra, then ripped it off her body completely. He dropped down slightly to bury his face between the twin mounds, one arm wrapped around Hinata's waist to keep her from falling backward as he ravaged her. He kissed, and nibbled and suckled on her nipples, massaging her breasts lustfully.

Hinata threw her head back with a pleasured moan, her fingers running through his silver hair. She whimpered from a particularly harsh bite, but made no move to stop him.

When he finally lifted his head and straightened back up, Hinata had already reached back down to his belt. She pulled his head down to hers so she could kiss him passionately, using her other to undo his belt. Without breaking the kiss, she easily unbuttoned his pants, and slowly unzipped them. Her fingers slipped into the crotch of his pants, maneuvering under his boxers. She wasted no time and softly brushed her fingertips up and down his hard shaft.

"Fuuuck..." Hidan closed his eyes as she gently began to stroke him.

It didn't take long before a few beads of pre-cum began to leak from his tip, and Hinata rubbed the area with three fingers. She massaged his tip, using it as lubrication to intensify it and pulled his pants down a bit more. Hidan groaned, getting more and more turned on. He gave her nipple a pinch, causing her to let out a small squeak. The movement stopped and he watched as Hinata brought her slick fingers up to her mouth, her eyes locked with his. She slowly slipped a finger into her mouth, cleaning away the salty fluid. Hidan gaped at her as she licked away the pre-cum from her the rest of her fingers. One. By. One.

Before she even realized it, Hidan had pushed her over to his desk, sweeping his arm across it to clear it off. All of his supplies flew onto the floor, though that was the last thing Hidan gave a damn about at that moment. He lifted Hinata up and sat her down on top of the desk. Just as he was about to tug down her skimpy panties, there was suddenly a knock on the door. The couple froze in their spots, Hinata looking at her fiancé with worry. Hidan looked absolutely pissed and he glared at the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" he called out impatiently. "I'm very busy right now and don't have time to be disturbed. Come back later."

"Sempai, I have the presentation of the ad that you were asking for," his assistant told him through the door. "I need you to see it right away so that I can write up that final draft."

Hidan's eye twitched. "I thought you fucking told me that you didn't have it ready yet. That was only ten fucking minutes ago. How the hell did you possibly finish it in that amount of time?"

"It just kinda hit me," Tobi replied excitedly. "I mean literally; I got hit in the head with a wooden board and it just came to me! I need you to check it."

The silver-haired man groaned, fuming. "Can't it fucking wait? I'm in the middle of something."

"I'm afraid not. I need time to make any changes that it might need. I promise it won't take long!" Tobi said with a cheerful laugh.

"Fucking hell," Hidan growled. "Alright, hold on a fucking minute."

Hinata looked at him with concern and whispered, "What should we do?"

"Quick, hide under the desk," he hissed, pulling his pants up a bit.

Hinata quickly scooped up her dress and did what she was told. Hidan sat down in his seat, his crotch still fully exposed as he hadn't properly put everything away. It was fine however; it wasn't like Tobi would be able to see anything. He hastily buttoned the bottom of his shirt. _Fucking pain in the ass! I'm going to fucking kill him for this!_

"Come in," he said gruffly, highly annoyed at that someone had dared to interrupt them.

"Sempai!" Tobi opened the door and tripped over his own feet as he stumbled into the room with a large sketchbook. "Oh, you dropped all of your stuff on the floor!"

"I know. I was...looking for something." Hidan sighed, restraining himself from literally punching the clumsy man. "Alright, Tobi. Hurry it the hell up."

Tobi opened the sketchbook, showing a crudely drawn picture of what appeared to be a canned beverage. "Don't worry, this is the just the rough draft. The finished product will be a lot better looking! See, I drew a lightning bolt on it and everything!"

"That's fan-fucking-tastic," his boss mumbled in a monotone voice. "Get on with it already."

"I call this new energy drink Shockwave! It's so amped up with caffeine, that it's literally like getting hit with a lightning bolt!" Tobi started his Ipod, adding music for dramatic effect as he began to act out a ridiculous skit. "Oh, darn! I am so drained of energy from when I ran that marathon this morning and I now have to work a quadruple shift in the old folks' home! How on earth will I do that?" He put on a red cape, causing Hidan to sweatdrop. "Have no fear! This Shockwave will kick your butt right into gear! Just ask my uncle whose heart had stopped!"

"That's...fucking weird..." Hidan muttered as he continued to watch the moronic display.

"It's so effective, that not only will it make you move faster, with more energy, but it will also cause you to speed everything up! Tired of that one hour drive to work everyday? BAM! Ten minutes with the help of this drink! You will make your own lanes and it will also increase your chances of escaping should a cop come after you!"

Hidan suddenly stiffened when he felt Hinata's fingers mischievously brush up against his cock. He kept his gaze focused on his assistant, but his attention was completely on his adorably naughty fiancée. _What's that little tease up to?_ Hinata lightly tickled his tip, making him fidget in his seat as he struggled to keep a straight face. Her feathery touches were soon replaced with her tongue, and she delicately licked the sensitive spot. With every small flick of her tongue, it gradually chipped away at the man's sanity little by little. Hidan squirmed in his seat, tight-lipped as Tobi continued to ramble on. Her teasing was maddening, and he didn't know how much longer it would be until he lost his mind.

_Will this idiot wrap it up already so that I can fuck her!?_ However, he made no move to stop her, enjoying the sensation too much. _Oh, fuck that feels good... That_ _little_ _slut... I'm gonna ram the hell outta her as soon as this dumbass goes the fuck away!_

"Sempai, are you okay?" Tobi paused his skit, now wearing a Spartan helmet in addition to his cape. "You seem to be fidgeting a lot."

"Um, my back fucking hurts," Hidan quickly lied, suppressing a groan as Hinata continued to lick his tip. "Put in an order for a new chair. It sucks."

"Yes, sir! Now, I shall continue!" Tobi lifted up a plastic shield and sword. "Getting ready for an epic battle? Shockwave will make sure that you annihilate anyone who gets in your way!"

Hidan's breath hitched when he felt Hinata shove his entire length into her mouth, letting it slide down to the back of her throat. His ass raised up off the seat for a moment, and felt himself warm up. Yet he couldn't seem to find the strength (or motivation) to stop her. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she sucked on his shaft. _MUST. FUCK. HER. NOW. NOW!_

Tobi pulled a Darth Vader action figure out of his coat and let go of it so that he could drop-kick it. He missed and the figure landed on the floor. Undeterred, Tobi held up an empty can of soda that had a new poorly colored logo made of out construction paper taped onto it.

"THIS! IS! SHOCKWAVE!" Tobi cried out triumphantly. "So, what did you think, Sempai!? Isn't it awesome!?"

"That was fucking stupid...go ahead and finish the final draft for it," Hidan told him, just wanting to get rid of him. "We'll hire someone kind of famous and make it look halfway decent. Now get the fuck outta here."

His assistant stuffed the Darth Vader back into his coat. "Will do! I will get the final drafts and preparations ready!" He hurried out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Hidan waited a few seconds to make sure that the idiot was gone. Once he was certain that they would not be bothered again, he removed himself from Hinata's mouth. The young woman smiled up at him innocently, though she had a naughty gleam in her eye.

"You little fucking tease," he growled, pulling her out from under the desk. "You're gonna fucking get it for that."

Hinata pouted cutely. "You didn't like it?"

"What the fuck do you think?" He lifted her up onto his desk and yanked her panties off.

"Mmm, a little bit?" She was suddenly pushed down so that she was lying on her back.

Hidan climbed on top of her, glad that he had chosen such a sturdy desk for his office. He positioned himself between her legs, slipping a single finger inside of her. She was soaked; just as ready as he was. The older male removed his finger and thrust his penis into her, silencing her moan with a kiss. Hinata ran her hands up and down his back, venturing down to grab onto his ass. Her nails dug into his skin, exciting him even further. Hidan bucked his hips back and forth, bringing his mouth to her neck. He kissed the area, then bit down on it.

Hinata buried her face in his shoulder, trying her hardest to keep quiet; she didn't exactly want to announce what they were up to. Hidan, however, didn't seem to care, and pounded into her even harder. He wanted to hear her moans of pleasure. He would've liked it if she was screaming his name, but whatever, beggars can't be choosers.

"Hidan..." she mewled soflty, closing her eyes in ecstasy.

"Fuck," he hissed, loving the way her hot, soaked walls clenched around his member. "Hinata."

He grabbed her thigh and raised her leg up higher, allowing himself deeper access. Hinata blushed lightly, but let out a moan as he slammed into as deep as he could. Hidan reached down to grope at her chest, moving back and forth even faster. He pinched her pert nipples, causing her to arch her back slightly. Smirking, he pounded into her, sending her into a world of pleasure. He leaned down to kiss her, and could feel as she tried to match his movements, both of them breathing sporadically. Hinata gripped onto his broad shoulders, shuddering a bit as she felt herself getting close.

Hidan was getting ready to orgasm as well, and he thrust into her as fast as he could, his desk shaking from the roughness. He held onto the petite woman, gazing down at her pretty face.

"I'm gonna fucking come," he breathed, then grunted when he spurted his load into her.

Hinata's walls clenched around him, and she came just as he did, whimpering softly. She clung to him and pulled his face down so she could kiss him. Hidan responded with his own rough kiss, continuing to empty his seed deep inside of her tight walls. He loved the way her legs had wrapped around his waist, the heels of her pumps digging into him.

When Hidan was finally done, he grinned at her and brushed some hair out of her face. "See? I told you that it was a good fucking idea."

"It was," she agreed, a dreamy smile on her face. "But...what if someone heard us?"

"They're usually blasting music out there," he assured her. "And honestly, I let them get away with so much shit, that they wouldn't dare to throw me under the bus. Because if I get fired, they have to deal with that piece of shit CEO. And trust me, no one wants that."

"Okay," she said softly, relieved as she went limp on the desk.

Hidan removed himself from her, and yanked his pants up, then gathered her into arms. "Let's get you off this fucking thing. Your back is probably fucking killing you from lying on it." He carried her over to the couch and set her down on it.

"No, Hidan-kun, it'll get messy," she said nervously, feeling the warm fluid leaking from her. "It's going to get the couch-"

"Don't worry," he told her dismissively, then handed her some paper towels so that she could clean up. "It'll be amusing to know that the CEO likes to sit on a couch that has some of my fucking cum on it. In fact, the next time you visit, we're going to do it on the couch."

Hinata cleaned herself, while Hidan concealed his member once again. He buckled his belt and rebuttoned the last few buttons of his dress shirt. Once he was done, he collected Hinata's clothes and brought them to her. He watched longingly as she redressed, already planning to have a second round with her once he got home.

"I better get going so that you can get back to work," Hinata said, taking some paper towels to mop up the small amount of fluid that had made it onto the couch. "I'll have dinner ready on the table for when you get home."

"Nah, we'll just fucking order something and have it delivered." He took her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking up at him. "I have plans for you later..." He kissed her softly on the lips, wishing she could stay.

When they finally broke the kiss, Hinata embraced him, pressing her cheek against his chest. "I love you. See you when you get home."

"Love you, too." Hidan hugged her back, before reluctantly letting her go. "Only a few more hours with these fucking idiots..."

"You'll be fine. Bye, honey." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then a playful smack on his ass. "Don't work too hard."

"No, I'll make sure to save my energy for tonight," he breathed into her ear, giving her breast a rough squeeze.

Hidan watched regretfully as she left his office, wanting nothing more than to drag her back in. Why did she have to be so fucking tempting? With a sigh, he went back towards his desk and began to pick all of his stuff off his floor. He put the supplies back onto the desk, a smirk on his mouth at the memory of fucking Hinata on it only a few minutes ago. Even with that moron coming in, it was definitely well worth it. He needed to have her come by and bring him lunch more often...

Meanwhile, outside of Hidan's office, in his own cubicle area, Tobi was writing up the final drafts to hand in to the silver-haired man. He happened to glance up to see Hinata exiting Hidan's office, her indigo haired slightly tousled. Meeting his gaze, Hinata smiled innocently at him before making her way towards the elevator.

Tobi was slightly perplexed. He hadn't seen anyone go into Hidan's office since he had exited it. So when exactly had she gone in there? After a moment he shrugged and went back to work. The sooner he was done with the drafts, the sooner he could get back to playing with his Darth Vader action figure!

**Yes, I know...Tobi pisses Hidan off in a lot of my stories. But it's so much fun to piss him off, haha. Anyway, hope you found it amusing or if you think it sucked, well then that's okay too. Please review. :D**


End file.
